The great ambition of women is to inspire love
by KatBatWayne
Summary: Freddie Malroy is fresh meat for the Rocky Horror Gang, he meets a girl named Cassie after a hard day and Cassie just happens to be the newbie in the RockyHorror Picture show


Okay, don't panic. Let's not lose control here, everything's okay, I mean my feet hurt a little from walking, and my nose is practically pissing out blood, but otherwise, everything's okay.

My name is Freddie Malroy, im 18 years old and if im going to be honest im pretty useless. I sigh slightly as the sun beams on my face, right now I'm walking. I don't know where I'm walking to. Im just walking. All I can see is land, fresh green land. The road im walking down is probably the longest bloody road I've seen. I'm out of breath and I'm tired.

Yeah you're probably wondering why I'm tired right? Yeah. Well I'm tired because I've been running like a crazy man for about half an hour. I wipe my nose on my t-shirt and sit down on the side of the road. What's the point? Hmm? What actually is the point? Why do bad stuff happen to good people? Why is life so hard? And why are my £50 Fred Perry shoes hurting my freaking feet!

I live in Bonnie Springs, which is just outside Las Vegas, yep _Las Vegas_. Don't worry I'm British. My mum and dad moved here about a month ago because dad got a job. I used to live in Leeds. Ah Leeds, what a wonderful place it was... well compared to this place it was bloody marvellous. The festivals, the beer and most importantly the girls. Yep I've left my friends to come and live here. I don't even know where _here _is! But you gotta do what you gotta do. Especially for family. Apparently.

I wouldn't say I have a great family. I mean my mum's ok, she's just a nice little lady yano? She has half moon spectacles and laughs at probably everything. But my dad, boy-o-boy I bet you wont meet anyone like my dad in your entire life; the mans a walking disaster. He hates me, no I know what your thinking '_he doesn't hate you, you're his son!' _well he does ok. How do you think I got this bloody nose ay? Yep you guessed it, my own father twatted me in the face. And for what! Because I failed my exams.

Doesn't seem real really... your father smashing your face in because you get a D. well I suppose it wasn't just the D that made him angry... it was my 'attitude' apparently. But don't take his side! He's always been like that, I ran away from home when I was eight. And you know what he said to me? 'Have fun, stay single'. I was eight.

So yeah it's safe to say my family aren't too normal. Anyway that's why im sitting here, on the side of the road in a blood stained shirt. Because I came home from an awful day at collage or 'high school' to find my mum, dad, sister and uncle in the living room. My dad was holding a massive envelope and he looked like he was about to kill. Even my great dane Alfred was giving me evils. I didn't even get to explain myself before dad started yelling 'YOU BLOODY IDIOT! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! WE PAY FOR THE BEST, THE BEST! SCHOOL AND YOU FAIL!' I just stood their and took it. I mean to be honest I only failed because I didn't try, it was like I didn't wanna pass, I just wanted to get kicked out and maybe mum would have to send me back to Leeds. 'IDIOT!' he constantly shouted that for about 10 minutes, before saying 'what have you got to say for yourself?' I looked at him for a second, and then looked at mum, her face broke my heart, and she had that disappointed expression I quickly looked at my uncle hoping for some reconciliation. Nope. He was staring at me like I was crap on the bottom of his shoe. I daren't look at my sister Jillian; I could hear her sniggering anyway. Like she has anything to snigger about! She's a bloody secret lesbian. Yes! I thought, that was it... and I don't know what made me say it, no idea what took over my body but I blurted 'Jillian likes to have sex with girls.'

Now I'd done it, Jillian gasped and my uncle's mouth nearly hit the floor. Mum looked at Jillian then let out a wail. Oh damn, I looked at my dad, his face was practically a tomato, I winced as he walked over. Then BAM. He hit me. So all I could do was run out the house and I kept running. And here I am; just outside Las Vegas, alone, hardly any money and a broken nose.

I've just realised their hasn't been a car going down this road since I've been here. Great, so I can't even catch a ride with a perverted lorry driver who is a part-time Las Vegas show girl. What am I gunna do? When it gets dark theirs no street lamps, no nothing. As far as the eye can see its just trees... I could sleep in a tree? I wonder if my family are worried, probably not, mum will be but I think Jillian probably has to explain herself before they start to worry about me. Oh Jillian is going to kill me. Well if I don't get murdered by a hitchhiker first. Or a wolf doesn't come along because he can smell my blood.

Then suddenly a rush of hope I could hear a car! Great! But what am I meant to do? Stick my arm out? Show abit of skin? Before I could even think I saw the car, it was big red range rover, it was speeding which made me think '_do I really wanna lift of a speeder?'_ oh shut up! It could be hours before another car comes along, I'll go for it, so I stood up and moved closer to the middle of the road, but before I could even put my arm out the car came to an abrupt stop before it got to me. I stared at it, just looked, it literally just stopped, I'll have to walk about 20 steps before I got to it.

What should I do? It looks like theirs only one person in the car but I can't see their face. But suddenly the car door opened and someone got out.

A girl. She had bleach blonde hair, she looked about my age 18 and strangely she was wearing a veal and a short wedding dress; well the dress was white, with lace, but even stranger was that the girl was wearing black Doc Martin boots. She walked closer to me and smiled a little 'do you always stand in the middle of roads?'


End file.
